Strawberry Cream
by NaughtyRice
Summary: Tohru waits at the entrance of the summer festival for Joey Wheeler, her first ever boyfriend. Set before the events of Tohru losing her mother, but just after the start of Yu-Gi-Oh. Crackfic, oneshot, waff.


**A/N: Story two of the crackfiction competition. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

Tohru waited at the gate of the summer festival, her strawberry kimono blowing in the breeze, a light blush showing on her face, embarrassedly waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She had spent a long time getting ready and waiting for him to show up. This was her first boyfriend ever so she was extra shy and hesitant._ He always seemed so nice, a tough exterior with a soft interior. He's a lot like Uo. Those two get along so well... A small smile crossed her face. He's so sweet to me. I have to make sure everything goes exactly right!_

Someone came running up, out of breath. "T-tohru. Sorry I'm late. I got a little held up. Bit of a crisis... Yugi lost his Grandpa's favorite card and... Anyway, I'm sorry," he was doubled over, his chest heaving great gulps of air, before managing to look at her through his dirty blonde hair.

Tohru seemed concerned. "Oh no! Did you guys manage to find the card? I know what cards mean to you guys," she watched Joey stand up and she studied his face, concern on hers. "Either way, you shouldn't have rushed over here like that... you don't want to hurt yourself! I don't want that either."

Joey grinned at her. "Yeah, don't worry. Yugi took care of the guy who took it."

"Oh... I hope he's okay," Tohru went on.

"Yugi is super tough. Before we became friends, I did some stuff I wasn't proud of... I beat him up a lot. He was so strong, he took it without batting an eye. I think Yug's just gonna challenge him to a card duel," Joey grinned.

"Oh. You guys really like card games, don't you?" Tohru laughed, embarrassed. "I thought you meant actually fighting."

"Well, let's get going! We can't enjoy the festival from out here," Joey insisted. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the gates. They started walking, suddenly embarrassed. "You look really nice, by the way. That strawberry kimono looks good on you."

"Oh, thank you! It's my favorite one."

"Strawberries are your favorite, huh?" Joey asked.

"Mm-hmm! They're so sweet and delicious, and so cute, too! I just love them," Tohru said, enthusiastically. "Oh, look, it's a goldfish catching game. Do you want to try?"

"Oh man, do I? I'm so good at this game. I'm gonna catch you a goldfish!" he told Tohru, confidently.

Joey stepped up and he got his paddle, scooping into the water. "Aw, I missed. I can do it," he told her. Three tries later, he couldn't do it. "Aww. This game is so hard. I normally do so well!" He told her.

"Oh, it's okay, I don't have room at my mother's house for a fish, anyway. Come on, let's go get some crepes," she pointed.

"My treat because I couldn't catch you a fish," he told her, getting in line.

"Oh! You don't have to do that!" Tohru blushed. "Really, I have my own money. I can pay for myself..."

"I insist. I feel bad I couldn't catch you a goldfish,"

"You don't have to worry about that! I promise, I'm not disappointed. It was fun watching you try to catch one."

Joey stepped up. "One strawberry crepe and one chocolate."

"Coming right up!"

Tohru blushed, standing next to Joey. "That was so nice of you. Thank you..." she bowed, slightly. Joey ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal, Tohru. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

They got their crepes and sat on a bench. They took their first bites and Tohru smiled. "It's so good!"

"They're very good. I can see why the line was so long," Joey nodded.

Tohru looked over at him before she started laughing. "You have whipped cream on your nose! Silly Joey!"

"Eh? Do I?" Joey wiped his nose off, embarrassed. "These things are so messy, huh?"

"Mm-hmm! They're so good though," Tohru smiled at him.

They continued eating their crepes and finally threw the wrappers in the trash. "What do you want to do now? Play some festival games?"

"Oh! Look, a haunted house! Those are so much fun," Tohru smiled. "Can we go to the haunted house?"

"Sure we can," Joey grinned at her. They walked over and he held the door open for her. They went inside slowly, the door slamming shut behind them. It was pitch black inside the haunted house, as they moved through.

Tohru walked into a wall. "Oh, there's a wall here. I guess we have to go this way." she turned, heading that way, and suddenly, it lit up and there was a monster there. Tohru screamed and Joey let out a yell. He grabbed her hand and pulled her the other direction.

They got to a little lit platform and Joey hesitated. "I don't like the look of that platform. Come on. Walk behind me." he held her hand, walking slowly towards the platform. He and Tohru both no more than stepped into the center of it when the floor gave out. They screamed as they fell. They landed on a large, comfortable pile of something, and they scrambled to their feet. "Come on..." he pulled her along, slowly and cautiously. Someone laughed behind them and they faintly saw someone with an axe. They screamed again, running to the exit as fast as they could.

"Wow, that was really fun!" Tohru said delightedly, once they'd exited the haunted house. "Didn't you think so?"

"Y-yeah... that was a blast," Joey said, still a bit shaken. "I was really surprised when that thing was a trap door."

"Me too!" Tohru nodded. "Come on, let's play some of the games."

They played the festival games for awhile, then they played karaoke. The evening was winding down and coming to a close. "Oh, popsicles. Let's get some popsicles before we go home," Tohru looked up at him. "Can we?"

"Of course. Let me guess. Strawberry cream?"

"My favorite!" Tohru nodded, emphatically. They ordered the popsicles, and sat down on a bench to eat them. "You have some really good friends," she smiled at him.

"I know, right? Yug, Tristan and Tea are about the best friends I could ask for. They're always there for me. I can't ask for more than that. Your friends are pretty great too. Uo is cool... Hana's a bit... creepy... but you know, they'd do anything for you too."

"Yes! They would. They're very important to me," Tohru smiled. "My best friends in the whole world."

"I... I'd like to be there for

They continued talking for awhile, before they finally started heading back towards the exit. Tohru was embarrassed again, eating her popsicle carefully. "I um, I had a lot of fun today," she smiled up at him.

"I did too. I can't wait until the next time we hang out," Joey grinned.

"Thanks for everything. I'll see you at school on Monday," she smiled at him, standing in the exit.

"See you, Tohru," he smiled at her. He shifted awkwardly before reaching towards her and pulling him against him for a hug. He released her a moment later. "Have a good night!" he left, heading for home.

Tohru blushed, watching him leave. _I can't wait to tell mom, she'll be so excited. I can't wait to see him again..._


End file.
